To ensure the quality of an integrated circuit (IC), generally manufacturers test each IC after fabrication, and decide whether the IC is qualified to be provided to buyers depending on the test result.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the traditional skill for testing mass produced ICs. In this testing process, a tester 10 is used to test a device under test (DUT) 22, and the DUT 22 can be an IC under test. For convenience, the DUT 22 is usually located on a DUT board 20. DUT board 20 can be design as a single board or two boards (for example: a reference board and a daughter board) connected each other when the user needed.
However, each tester 10 needs an exclusive DUT board 20 during the testing process, and the selection of the circuit of the DUT board 20 is based on each different DUT 22. Some basic testing connecting terminals are included in the DUT board 20 for testing, such as device power supply (DPS) terminals, relay control terminals, channel terminals, control-bit test (CBIT) terminals, and multi-use holes. The testing connecting terminals mentioned above are disposed disorderly around the DUT board 20, and therefore it is very difficult, time-consuming and labor-consuming to fabricate a DUT board 20. It is also cost-consuming, because of the exclusive circuitry on the DUT board 20 for each DUT 22.